Quasar
Summary Quasar (Wendell Elvis Vaughn) is a fictional character, a comic book superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. He is one of Marvel's cosmic heroes, a character whose adventures frequently take him into outer space or other dimensions. However, Quasar deviates from the archetype of the noble, dauntless alien set by such Silver Age cosmic heroes as the Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock and Captain Mar-Vell in that he is an everyman. He starred in an eponymous monthly ongoing series written by Mark Gruenwald that ran for sixty issues beginning in 1989 and has served as a member of The Avengers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Wendell Elvis Vaughn/Quasar Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Middle aged Classification: Human wielder of the Quantum Bands/Protector of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Quantum Bands allow for superhuman strength and speed, energy manipulation, projection, and absorption, creation of energy constructs, connection to the Quantum Zone and dimensional travel, invisibility, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, resistance to mind manipulation and telepathic attacks, Forcefield Creation, enhanced senses and cosmic awareness, advanced analysis and processing capabilities, connection to/communication with Eon (later Epoch), can survive in space, can survive as a non-corporeal energy construct after his death as long as the Quantum Bands remain intact (In this form he doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe), the bands always seek out their most worthy wielder (aka himself) Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Quasar generally avoids using direct attacks, in favor of absorbing and manipulating his opponent's energy and using it against them. Early in his career, he performed such feats against beings like the Rachel Summers Phoenix) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from other cosmic characters such as Heralds of Galactus. Quantum jumps allow him to cross the universe near instantly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class with energy weapons (Has physically harmed Thor) Durability: Solar System level with force fields (He has repeatedly withstood attacks from characters as powerful as Thor) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, cannot run out of energy as long as he is connected to the Quantum Zone Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Quantum Bands which tap in directly to his central nervous system Intelligence: Very skilled and educated, has vast experience battling various kinds of enemies, has great knowledge about the universe and cosmic beings Weaknesses: He cannot manipulate magic and darkforce energy, the bands are permanently attached to his arms (although he can make them invisible), cannot directly manipulate psychic energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Energy Constructs:' Unlike Green Lantern constructs, he does not need to concentrate to maintain them and they are permanent until they are desummoned or destroyed. They can be solid or permeable and can range in size to larger than the Earth, they are capable of tanking planet busting attacks and class 100 blows and can easily harm Herald-level targets. '-Quantum Jump:' Quasar opens a portal to the Quantum Zone and enters, then opens another portal back to the normal universe and exits, performing a sort of teleportation that can take him anywhere in the universe. Performing a quantum jump causes local gravity disruptions and other damage unless he contains it with an energy barrier '-Energy Drain:' Quasar can drain nearly any type of energy from an opponent or object such as a star Other: This Profile only covers the main Marvel Comics 616 version of Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 4